Broken Down
by Theolivergirl
Summary: Based on Cpcoulters Dalton. My take on how Logan and Julian get together. Rated T for Language.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello to all that have ventured into my head (:**

**This is how imagine how Logan and Julian get together in Cpcoulters Dalton.**

**The song Julian sings is called "How" by Maroon 5. It is an amazing song, and listening to it sparked the plot bunnies in my head to start forming this. **

**I do not own Glee, Dalton, Cpcoulter, or Maroon 5. **

**Enjoy (:**

**-The Oliver Girl**

* * *

><p>Logan Wright felt through music. Even through his snowy medicated haze music could make Logan feel <em>alive. <em>It helped his express his true feelings and it allowed him an outlet to express himself that didn't involve throwing boys through doors.

The members of Stuart could tell you firsthand that the only time there was silence in Logan's room was when the prefect was asleep or gone. Whether it be speakers quietly filling his room while he studied or Logan himself playing the piano and singing along. Music was as much a part of Logan as the coffee his drank.

Even now, Logan was walking to the Stuart house with an ear bud in, only one, for the prefect was talking to Derek as the player made his way to practice.

"I just don't understand why you two just fight all the time!" Derek was still lecturing Logan on why it is not OK to fight with Julian during dinner. "Its ridiculous, we all know you are best friends. So why do you feel the need to make him feel like shit on a daily basis?"

"Whatever D," Logan said as he rolled his eyes.

"I mean it Lo, I'm pretty sure you hit a few key buttons back there."

"He's just being a baby, I can't believe he stormed out like that"

"Well you just kept talking about how far up Julian's ass Adam was! I wont be surprised if he doesn't talk to you for a week!"

Logan just laughed, then quickly changed it to a look of disdain. "That Adam kid is getting on my last nerve, He's only hanging out with Jules because he is famous! And he's always around. He is a pest."

"Sounds like someones jealous." Derek mocked.

"And why would **I **be jealous of Adam?"

"I don't know, it just seems like it." Derek shrugged as he said it. "Well this is my stop, See you later, Bye Lo."

"Bye D." Logan waved goodbye and looked at the building that lay in front of him deciding if he wanted to enter and practice the song he was planning to use against Reed in tomorrows dual, or head to Stuart and take a nap.

"What the hell?" Logan said to himself as he entered the hall. _What could a little more practice hurt_?

Logan was mindlessly playing with his keys as he approached the door to the practice room, when he heard what sounded as someone quietly crying and piano keys. He heard the soft sobs and the music go transform from careless playing into a structured melody that Logan didn't recognize. He looked in and saw that the pianist was Julian, just as the Diva began to sing.

_I've been searching for your touch_

_Unlike any touch I've ever known_

_And I'd never thought about you much _

_'til I'm broken down and all alone. _

Julian's voice was weak and hoarse from crying, but as he progressed through the song he got more passionate, his voice becoming stronger with every word.

_Though I don't understand the meaning of love, _

_I do not mind if I die trying._

_Took you for granted when you lifted me up_

Julian was full on belting the song by now, his voice filling the Warblers hall with so much fervor that Logan was left wondering what could cause Julian to feel so much pain and make him sing with such raw emotion?

_I'm asking for your help, __I am going through hell _

_Afraid nothing can save me but the sound of your voice_

_You cut out all the noise, __and now that i can see _

_my stakes __so clearly now _

_Id kill if I could take you back but how, but how?_

As Julian progressed through the next verse, Logan was completely entranced with the way he was singing. But one question as nagging at Logans brain, and he couldn't force the thought away; Who was Julian singing about? And why was he crying? Wasn't he just with him and Derek not ten minutes ago

_I have been bound by the shackles of love _

_and I don't mind if I die tied up._

As Julian sang the next chorus, Logan cautiously entered the room, not wanting Julian to stop singing. Logan of all people know how much one person can truly need the catharsis belting out ones feelings.

_Why must we be so ugly, and please do not think ill of me_

_Why does the one you love_

_ become the one who makes you want to cry?_

_And why, why, why, and how?_

Who could cause Julian this much pain? It was obvious to Logan that whoever this song was about, Julian loved him with all his heart. Thoughts were racing through his head, _I bet it's that jerk Adam. He's totally in love with Julian. But Jules doesn't need some little fanboy, he needs someone who can protect him, someone who knows him, someone like me. _Logan did not just think that! Why would Julian want to be with him? They can barely stand each other! Logan was not in love with Jules. Was he? Oblivious to Logan's mental struggle Julian finished the song, A Capella.

_Though I don't understand the meaning of love, _

_I do not mind if I die trying_

__I do not mind if I die trying__

___I do not mind if I die trying___

As the song ended, the only sound in the room was Julian's rough breathing. _Obviously someone really messed him up. But do I love him? _Just as Logan reached an answer and was about to reach out and talk to Julian, the actors phone rang.

"Hello?...oh hey Adam...nothing, just about to head back to Stuart... Coffee? Sure...I'll meet you in ten...bye."

As Julian started to gather his things, Logan rushed from the room unnoticed. As he ran away from Warblers Hall so many emotions were running through his head. How could he be so stupid? How come every time that he falls in love, they love someone else?

Once he was a safe distance away, he pulled out his phone and hit Dereks speed dial. After three rings he finally answered.

_"Hey Lo, I'm at practice. What's going on?"_

"I'm in love with Julain."

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you if you stuck around. I know that there will be other chapters, but I'm not sure as to how long it's going to be as of yet. Please leave a review; it helps more than you know (:<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**I am so very sorry that it took me so long to get this out. Right after I posted the first chapter I moved, and then the school year started last week. I can't come up with any valid excuse, but I do hope that you like this. Please let me know what you think. **

**I do not own Glee, Dalton, Cpcoulter, or any artists mentioned in this fic.**

**Enjoy (:**

**-The Oliver Girl**

* * *

><p>"...What?" Derek was so confused, wasn't this the boy who just ten minutes ago called Julian a baby?<p>

"I'm fucked!" Logan screamed into the phone. "I'm fucking in love with my best friend! And to top it all off he is going out, right now, with that creepy stalker fan of his! I didn't even know Jules wasn't straight!"

"Well, did he ever say he was straight?" Derek countered "And you really need to watch your language Lo, you wouldn't want the Dean to hear you."

"Fuck the Dean, and no Julian never said he wasn't, but he was only ever fucking his costars, all girls." By now Logan was fuming, pacing in front of Stuart Hall. "I am so screwed. Why can't I ever like someone who is single, I feel like every guy that I'm interested in is in love with someone else!"

"Well, first of all, I highly doubt Julian and Adam are officially together, I'm pretty sure he would of mentioned that. And second of all, I don't think Jules is in love with him either. How do you even know they are going out anyways?"

"I overheard Adam asking Julian out for coffee, people don't go out for coffee platonically, everyone knows that." Logan was heartbroken, and Derek could tell.

"Well, it sounds like you are going into full on crisis mode. I will be done with practice in an hour, will you be OK until then?"

"I guess... " Logan said with a sniff, he sounded so pathetic.

* * *

><p>One hour later Derek found Logan face down on his bed sobbing with Good Charlotte's "I Don't Want to Be in Love" blaring through his speakers. It was the definition of pathetic. Derek went over to Logan's Ipod and laughed at what he saw.<p>

"Seriously Lo, you made an unrequited love playlist?" It wasn't called that, it was titled just the letter J. But when the first songs he saw were "All Over You" by the Spill Canvas and "Teenage Dirtbag" by Wheatus, it wasn't hard to figure out.

"I'm in pain" Logan mumbled, not moving his head from the pillow.

"Pain Logan, seriously? You have only been in love with him for an hour."

"But you don't understand," Logan said as he turned over, finally facing Derek. His eyes were so bloodshot from all the crying he had been doing over that last hour, Derek wondered how he still had tears left to shed. "When I fall I fall hard. Look at what happened with Kurt, I just got over that. Now I have this, I'm completely hopeless. What am I going to do?"

"Why don't you just tell him how you feel? Then everything is out in the open." Derek had always been the voice of reason in the Stuart Trio. But really he couldn't believe that Logan loved Julian back, and he had a hard time believing that the boy who was crying over Logan just yesterday was already in love with this Adam kid. It just didn't make any sense. But at least Lo loved him back. Even though neither of them knew. But progress is progress.

"I know I should tell him, but how? You know me I'm not really the 'King of Subtlety'."

"Just tell him in the way that makes sense to you, I am sure you will figure it out. You always do" And with that Derek left. Leaving Logan to wallow in his thoughts.

* * *

><p>Logan was listening to "Make You Feel My Love" when Julian entered his room later that evening. Lucky for Logan he had switched to headphones because he was studying. Logan had stopped crying by this point, but was still pretty broken looking. Julian on the other hand looked elated.<p>

"Hey Lo" Julian's voice took Logan out of his misery, and when he looked up at the diva he noticed something was different with him. He wasn't the same broken person who was belting his heart out in the Warblers Hall this afternoon.

"What's gotten into you Jules? Why do you look so happy?" Logan questioned.

"Well, if you need to know Adam asked me out today." Julian said, and as he did he searched the blondes face for any sign of jealousy. He was completely surprised when he saw what he wanted. Logan had lost it.

"Why the fuck would you go out with that psycho stalker?" Logan screamed, it seemed he had no self control. As he often didn't when it came to matters of the heart. "The only reason he wants to date you is because your'e famous! I doubt he even knows anything about you!"

"Are you really going to start with that again, Lo! Really? Why do you always have to think that he only wants to be friends with me for my status? Why is it so hard for you to believe that he might want to hang out with me, for me?"

"Because he doesn't, watch for yourself! This guy is in complete stalker mode! I bet he has a Julian Larson shrine in his room!"

"Oh my god Logan, really?"

"Yes really, but hey, if you want to go out with him, by all means do. But don't expect me to be there when all your personal details are sold for millions of dollars!"

"You know what Lo? I wasn't going to date him, but I think I might now! Just to piss you the fuck off!" And with that, Julian left the room.

Julian slammed Logans door, and his own. But it wasn't until he got to the safety of his room that he called Adam, told him that of course he would go out with him, then broke down crying on his bed. Why did Logan suddenly care so much? Why couldn't of been him who asked him out? Julian didn't even like Adam, he only said yes to make Logan jealous.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the hall similar thoughts were racing through Logans mind. Why did Julian have to say yes to that asshole? I'm the one who fucking loves him for him! I'm the one whose known him forever! I'm the one who should be dating him, not Adam!

A song he rarely listened to started playing on Logans Ipod, and with that, Logan finally found out how he was going to make Julian his.

* * *

><p><strong>Please let me know what you thought, I promise the next chapter will be up way faster than this one. I already have it pretty much written in my head, I just need to write it down (:<strong>


End file.
